Angeles de Amor
by Sakura-Corazon
Summary: Un ángel descubriría el verdadero amor y otro ángel descubriría de verdad a quien ama. Los dos tan diferente y parecido al mismo tiempo. El amor en ellos dos, encontró las maneras llegar y de romper las barreras que lo ataba de una forma nunca ant


ÁNGELES DE AMOR

  
Una noche fría y triste de invierno, cubría con su manto el colegio. Dos almas se unirían como nunca había pasado. Un ángel descubriría el verdadero amor y otro ángel descubriría de verdad a quien ama.  
  
Los dos tan diferente y parecido al mismo tiempo. El perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Al ser el único hijo es el heredero de una gran fortuna, pero además de ello también heredara un legado que se le impuso. Ella hija de padres muggel, Solo la mejor del colegio. Si le hubieran hablado ante que fuera a Hogwarts que ella sería una gran bruja, que conocería al niño que vivió o que se enamoraría de su peor enemigo, se hubiera reído en su cara.   
  
El amor en ellos dos, encontró las maneras llegar y de romper las barreras que lo ataba de una forma nunca ante vista. Desde que pusieron el pie los dos en el colegio, nunca dejaron de pelar o discutir. No era como las discusiones que tenia Ron con ella, sino como algo mas profundo. Él por su arrogancia y desprecio hacía los de su clase. Ella por su orgullo y valía. Si los veían en el pasillo, ya sabia lo que sucedería, una mega pelea en camino. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más crudas eran las peleas.   
  
Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy. Hijo del poderoso Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Lo mejor de Slytherin después de muchos años en decadencia. Ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger. La mejor amiga y ex-novia del niño que vivió. También la mejor de Gryffindor. Todo inicio hacia dos meses atrás.  
  
En esos días Hermione estaba triste y desesperada. Nadie lo había notado, eso es lo que ella había creído. Para esa hora se podía encontrar en la biblioteca, sentada en su silla favorita, rodeada de un montón de libros y pergaminos. Su cuerpo estaba hay, pero su mente lejos, no más.  
  
Oscuridad era lo que la rodeaba. Un frío lúgubre recorría su cuerpo. Solo había dolor. Muchas imágenes pasaban lentamente. El día que recibió la carta, cuando llego al tren, las pelas con ron, Sirius, Norberto, el Prof. Albus, la Prof. Minerva, Prof. Snape. Tantas cosas pasaban frente a ella. Hasta que llega una que rompió todo, un beso. Tierno, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. Delicado y suave como el solo podía darlo. Todavía recordaba claramente el tibio aliento de Harry sobre su piel. Empezó a llorar sin parar. Todo lo que amo y quiso se diluía lentamente ante sus ojos.  
  
Ya hacían tres meses que él había cortado con ella. La razón nadie la sabia. Era uno de los mas codiciados secreto que había en el colegio; ni el mismo Prof. Dumbledore lo sabia. Según las malas lenguas era que ella ya no lo quería y que se había ido definitivamente con Kurm. Otro era que el se había cansado de ella y tenia mejores expectativa, pero la mas aceptada era la que él la dejo para protegerla del Innombrable.   
  
Solo había tres personas que sabían en verdad lo que había pasado. Claro esta que Harry y Hermione lo sabían al ser los protagonistas de este triste hecho, pero la causante de todo esto era Ginny. Harry había roto con Hermione para andar con Ginny y más ahora que ella estaba embarazada de un hijo de él.  
  
Esa fue la razón por la cual ella se aleja de él. Ella simplemente se distancia de Harry, pero mantenía cierta familiaridad. Porque a los ojos de los demás, seguía siendo el mismo grupo de buenos amigos.  
  
Ella nunca pudo recriminarles a Ginny lo sucedido, y menos ahora después de que perdiera al niño, por culpa de Voldemort. Se sentía desdichada, muchos sentimientos se mezclaban en su corazón, desde rabia, ira, odio, desesperación, tristeza, pero el que le carcomía el alma era el perder totalmente a Harry. Después de enterarse de la noticia de la perdida del bebe ella fue donde él y trato de regresar, pero le dijo que no.   
  
  
Oye sangre sucia, que te pasa –una tosca voz la saco de su trance. Era nada mas que Draco Malfoy en persona.   
  
No te importa, Malfoy –le contesto con un dejo de rencor. Estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias, quería salir de ahí, se sentía atrapada.   
  
Que te duele, ha ya sé –le siguió hablando como si nada. Estas dolida que el Potter se hubiera ido con la Weasley. -al ver que arrugaba un pergamino, prosiguió con su cruel letanía- Es eso verdad, te cambio por otra mas chica. Apuesto, que ella si le dio lo que tu nunca le diste –termino de decir con malicia.  
  
Ella simplemente lo mira y salió de la biblioteca.   
  
Estúpido, que es lo que has hecho -se recriminaba a sí mismo.   
  
Estas enamorado de ella, torpe –le grito su conciencia, apenas se fue Hermione. No te das cuenta, de verdad que eres un estúpido.  
  
Ya cállate, no tengo porque oírte –al tiempo que se sacudía su cabeza. Yo el gran Draco Malfoy no estoy enamorado de esa sangre sucia.  
  
Esta bien, si eso es lo que tu dices. No soy nadie para contra decirte, estúpido, pero a mi no me engañas –contesto tranquilamente. Tu arrogancia te ciega, al igual que los prejuicios que te rodean en casa y que tu te empeñas a preservar. –tomo una pausa y siguió con su hablar- No creas que no se. Solo porque nunca me quejo contigo y te lo vuelvo a decir estas ENAMORADO DE ELLA. No sé en que momento sucedió, pero ese amor te esta lastimando al no poder decirlo. LA AMAS –termino de hablar su conciencia.  
  
Un silencio inunda su mente. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya había entrado a la sala común de su casa en las mazmorras. Cuando una voz chillona lo saco del sopor en que se encontraba.  
  
Draco, Mi amor!!! –era Pansy Parkinson. Que venia a realizar el show. Draco nunca le había dicho nada, por respeto a los padres de ella. Que eran amigos de sus padres.  
  
Hola, Parkinson, -le contesto como siempre. Si vez a Crabbe o a Goyle dile que me retire a mi habitación y que no quiero que me molesten.  
  
Pero, Dra –no pudo terminar su nombre, cuando el fríamente le interrumpió. -NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE, lo comprendiste Parkinson. Ella solo asintió.   
  
Todos los movimientos que realizaba eran automáticos. Abrió el cajón y saco una pijama de seda. Se fue al baño y cambio la ropa, cepillo los dientes y acostó en la cama. No podía dormir. Solo miraba el dosel del techo, cada imperfección y ranura que encontraba. Hasta que dio con una pequeña ventana que tenia el cuarto. Por ahí se colaba una porción de luz de luna. A lo lejos escuchaba una canción triste.

Quien te corto las alas mi ángel  
quien te arranco los sueños hoy  
quien te arrodillo para humillarte  
y quien enjaulo tu alma amor 

Su mente solo tenia el rostro de ella grabado llorando. Potter la había hecho llorar desde hace mucho tiempo. Como podía hacerlo. Se giro hacía la izquierda quería sacarse esa imagen de la mente, quería verla es riendo con las tonterías del Weasley, o pelando con el. Sacando sus audaces comentario contra el. Sabiendo como hacerlo sentir mal. Pero no solo había visto lagrimas salir de sus bellos ojos castaño, hacía tres meses de esto y lo de hoy fue el colmo. Por lo visto lo que le dijo sobre la Weasley era cierto. Nunca pensó que ese comentario fuera verdad.   


Lo había notado, primero pensó que se habían peleado como había sucedido anteriormente entre ellos tres, pero noto que era mas profunda la ruptura. Ella era quien se había alejado de ellos y en especial de Potter. Era sutil, pero se había dado cuenta. Ellos ya no se reunían como antes, los problemas solos le caían a ellos dos. Ella ya casi no salía de la biblioteca y cuando lo hacía era para comer o ir a clases. Su cara ante siempre alegre y sonriente, ya no sonreía como ante, tenia una mascara. Y lo que le dijo en la tarde fue lo que derrumbó totalmente la mascara.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que hice?. Se repetía una y otra vez. Donde estará. Se acordaba de cómo salía corriendo de biblioteca con sus cosas. Lagrimas.... No pudo mas y se levanto. Quería verla aunque ella lo despreciara y odiase, quería verla. Con cuidado se puso algo de ropa mas abrigada y salió del dormitorio. Siguió el camino hasta la sala común, por su mente salió el un tétrico pensamiento –Ella quiere morir-   
  
Sr. Malfoy, que hace a esta hora en la sala común –era el jefe de la casa, el Prof. Severus, Snape. Debería estar durmiendo. Al verle la cara, se preocupo. Había algo de tristeza y desesperación. –Acompáñeme a mi despacho. Lentamente el lo siguió.   
  
Al entrar al despacho se sintió mucho mejor, pero aun tenia esa intranquilidad de que algo pasaría. Todo el mundo pensaría que las mazmorras son frías, pero aquella habitación era cálida. Severus se acerco a la chimenea y atizo el fuego. Que pasa Draco?, Eres libre de hablar.   
  
Draco levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos de su profesor mirándolo con curiosidad. Solo salí a caminar un momento, me sentía algo mal. –le respondió pausadamente, meditando cada palabra para evitar algún problema. Al tiempo que bajaba nuevamente la cabeza. Severus lo miro y comprendió todo. No era la primera vez que veía a un alumno sufrir así. Lentamente camino hacía su escritorio. -Estas seguro, para serte franco me parece que estas sufriendo por alguien y es profundo lo que sientes. Al escuchar esto Draco se sorprendió, era tan evidente su tristeza y dolor, él hombre al darse cuenta de que sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto continuo. Supongo que la conozco, o sí, claro que sí. Apuesto que es una Gryffindor, solo por ello estas sufriendo.  
  
Mientras mas hablaba Severus, él se sumía mas en sus pensamientos. De verdad se había enamorado. Su conciencia tenia razón. Se había enamorado. Era la respuesta más acertada, entonces el porque del dolor que sentía por ella. No había otra explicación. Nadie sufría por otra persona si no tenia una razón.   
  
Draco, me estas escuchando. -El lo miro, Severus lo miraba curioso, de verdad que estaba enamorado.- Profesor me puedo retirar a mi cuarto. –le pregunto- Si claro. Si quieres hablar sabes en donde encontrarme. Ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando escucho "Quien no conozca el amor jamás conocerá qué es la tristeza". Esto es lo ultimo que esperaba ese día.  
  
La imagen de ella llorando no salía de su mente, al igual que las palabras del Prof. "Quien no conozca el amor jamás conocerá qué es la tristeza". Con esto se durmió. A la mañana siguiente se levanto mas tranquilo, ya se había aclarado sus sentimientos. La amaba locamente, y no le importaba lo que pensara la gente. Se dirigió al baño y arreglo para dar clases. Al salir a la sala común se encontró con sus dos guardas espaldas. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos, se dijo a si mismo. Lo haré un día de esto.  
  
Draco, Amor mío –se escucho al acercarse Pansy- Como descansaste, estas bien. Si quiere te acompaño hasta el comedor. El la miro y simplemente vio delante de él una persona que lo buscaba para ser popular.   
Has lo que quieras, Parkinson. –solo frialdad era lo que tenia para ella. Se encamino para el comedor seguido de Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, busco en la mesa de gryffindor, a Hermione. No la vio, pero vio a Potter y los Weasley. Supuso que estaría en la biblioteca. Así que termino su desayuno como siempre. Hoy disfrutaría mucho su pelea diaria con ellos dos.   
  
Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es Potter y su fiel sirviente Weasley. –dijo despectivamente. Por lo visto olvidaron a si bibliotecaria.   
  
No es tu problema, Malfoy –le respondió Harry- ahora si quieres quédate y sigue contemplándome o lárgate a esconder detrás de tu papá. Draco quería romperle la cara, no por lo dicho contra él, sino por lo de Hermione.  
  
Nos veremos otro día, Potter. Ya lo veraz. –dijo mientras se iba del comedor. Se dirigió a dar sus clases. El día había pasado lento, mas lento de costumbre. Gracias a Dios era la ultima clase del día. Pociones. Le tocaba clases con los de gryffindor. Hay esperaba verla, pero no llego a la clase. Esto ya era demasiado raro. Ella falta a una clase. Que estaba pasando.  
  
A la salida se tropezó con Potter. Ya se iban a pelear cuando llego el Prof. Severus. Potter molestando a los alumnos que si valen la pena. 15 puntos menos y no admito una discusión. Puede irse ya. Por cierto en donde esta la Srta. Granger. Necesito hablar con ella, donde la puedo encontrar. No-se profesor, -contesto en el acto con algo de rencor. Supongo que estará en la biblioteca. Ya puede irse. -le indico dándole una de las miradas que eran destinada solo para él.  
  
Draco, puedes irte. –le dijo tranquilamente- por cierto, espero que hallas aclarado sus sentimientos.   
Si estoy claro en lo que siento. Solo espero que ella pueda aceptarlo. Se despidió y encamino hacia el estadio de quidditch. Tenia practica por el partido de la próxima semana contra Ravenclaw. Nuevamente estaba sonando la triste canción del otro día

Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas deja tus sueños volar 

  
Justo cuando iba a atravesar uno de los pasillos del ala norte para acortar el camino, Hermione pasó corriendo a si lado. Vio algo que le brillo en la mano, pero no lo pudo distinguir, porque le empujó al pasar a su lado en la carrera que llevaba, desapareciendo tal cual como llego.  
  
¡¡¡Maldita sea, sangre sucia!!! ¡¡¡Mira por donde pasas y...!!! –No pudo terminar de decir le pensado al ser interrumpido por ella gritando  
  
¡¡¡DÉJAME!!! Déjame en paz... -El grito del principio se convirtió en petición entre sollozos- nunca jamás me volverán a...  
  
El se quedo viendo como se perdía a lo lejos la figura de Hermione. Debe estar todavía triste por lo de Potter. Se dijo para si mismo. Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando se acordó del brillo que vio en la mano. Será una navaja. Ella no puede ser tan estúpida como para... Pensó. No, son ideas mías se dijo. Suicidio.  
  
Ella corría lo mas rápido que podía, su cuerpo no daba más. No soportaba mas el dolor que tenia por dentro. Quería morir... Lo deseaba... ya no podía seguir con la farsa de ser su amiga. Ya no mas. Le dolía. Lo único que hacia desde hacia tiempo era llorar y sufrí por el. Por lo que le hizo no era justo. Pensó que sería para siempre, pero la verdad era que el no la amaba.   
  
No me ama. Porque, porque lo hizo. Porque con Ginny, pudo ser otra persona. Hacia un tiempo, que ella había notado que el cambio. Era sutil al principio. Tonterías como las expresiones que usaba frecuentemente, o sus cambios de humor. Después fue la afición que tomo por las artes oscuras y por pociones. Pero lo que acabo todo fue su afición por las mujeres.   
  
Seguía corriendo, hasta que llego a la torre mas alta del colegio. Ese lugar siempre le había gustado. Cuando estaba triste se iba a ese lugar a ver el cielo. La noche estaba entrando con su particular esplendor de siempre. La luna iniciaba su camino hacia su lugar. Miro su mano y vio que tenia la navaja que Harry le había regalado hacía tiempo para su cumpleaños. A lo lejos podía escuchar a los de Slytherin practicando para el partido. A lo lejos sonaba una canción, una canción que había sonado parte del día en la mente de Draco.  
  
Volaba libremente en su escoba. Era uno de los pocos pasatiempos que disfrutaba. Estar en el aire y sentir la brisa fría de la noche que iniciaba en su rostro. Después de terminar la practica le había pedido permiso a la profesora Hooch para dar una vuelta y ella se lo concedió. Había un lugar que le gustaba ir. Era solitario y tranquilo. La torre mas alta del colegio. En lo que llevaba en el colegio nunca había visto a alguien hay. Tenia una hermosa vista del bosque prohibido y los jardines.   
  
Mientras se acercaba a la torre distinguió a alguien que estaba recostada contra una de las paredes. Era ella... Era Hermione... Al acercarse vio algo que no le gusto. Sangre... había sangre en uno de sus brazos y el piso.  
  
¡¡¡QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES!!! –le grito.   
  
¡Vete! Déjame... Respondió entre sollozos   
  
¡¡¡Estas loca...!!! Ella para este punto le daba la espalda. ¡¡¡Hermione...!!!

Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor...  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor 

  
Como ella no le respondió, bajo totalmente de la escoba. Con cuidado se acerco a ella. Al verla mejor, vio que se esta cortando la otra muñeca con una navaja  
  
"Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?"   
  
¡¡Atrás o te apuñalo!! -Dijo empuñando la navaja, amenazadora. Su cabello hondeaba a los embates impuesto por la brisa de la tarde.   
  
¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? Matarme? Y eso de qué te va a servir? -Dijo fastidiado. El la miraba y se estaba preocupando. Por sus dos manos la sangre corría como agua de un manantial.  
  
¡Cállate, Déjame! ¡A ti que te importa si me suicido! ¡No es asunto tuyo!  
  
¡Aparte de que eres sangre sucia, eres una persona sumamente testaruda! Me de igual si te suicida o no, lo que me parece una tontería es la razón" -Explicó cruzando sus brazos.- Es una completa estupidez que te quites la vida por el estúpido de Potter.  
  
¡¡¡Cómo te atreves ha hablar así!!!. ¡¡¡Aléjate, o te apuñalo!!! -Al verlo acercase a ella.  
  
¡¡¡Dame la navaja, que no te conviene tenerla cerca en este momento!!! Dijo fríamente; cada vez más cerca.  
  
Cumplió su amenaza y empuño la navaja contra él, con intención de clavársela en el abdomen. Sin inmutarse un momento y con calma, la tomo por la muñeca cuando la navaja estaba a escasos centímetros de él.   
  
Alguien como tú no debería dejar que un imbécil como Potter te arrastrara a suicidarte. No se merece semejante honor. Dijo con suavidad, noto que la cara de ella estaba llena de lagrimas.  
  
La navaja callo al piso. Después ella siguió el mismo rumbo a no se por Draco quien la sostuvo en sus brazos.   
Con cuidado la recostó contra una de las paredes de la torre y le vio las heridas. Al ver la gran perdida de sangre que había sufrido. Rasgo parte de su capa y le vendo las muñecas. Después de esto limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.  
  
Te pondrás bien, se que todavía no es tu tiempo de irte. –le susurro al oído.  
  
El la tomo en sus fuertes brazo. Se subió a su escoba. A esta altura el uniforme de quidditch estaba salpicado de sangre. La acomodo con cuidado para que no se cayera mientras volaban. Tomo rumbo hacía la enfermería y acelero hasta el fondo.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería, encontró a Madame Pomfrey. Ella al ver el estado de Hermione, rápidamente la atendió. El con cuidado la acostó en una de las camas que había en el lugar. Mientras hacia esto, Madame Pomfrey le revisaba las muñecas y realizaba un hechizo para que dejara de sangrar. Ante de que saliera de la enfermería, la enfermera le pidió el favor que buscara a la profesora McGonagall y al Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
El asintió y se fue. En medio de la camina hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, se encontró a Weasley y Potter iban hacia la biblioteca. El primero se veía preocupado, en cambio el segundo no tanto. El solo le lanzo una mirada de odio a Potter y siguió su camino. Ellos dos se quedaron extrañado de verlo con sangre en el uniforme.  
  
Al llegar a la oficina toco la puerta y la profesora le permitió pasar. En su rostro tenia una mirada severa.   
  
Dígame Sr... Malfoy en que puedo ayudarlo. -Le pregunto mientras lo miraba detenidamente. Al notar la sangre en su ropa, su cara mostró asombro.  
  
Profesora, Madame Pomfrey me pidió que le dijera que fuera a la enfermería es relacionado a Granger. - Le respondió. Ella al escuchar esto su rostro dejo la severidad y cambio un poco a preocupación.   
  
Sabe que le paso a la Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy. -El la miro y solo pudo decir la verdad.   
  
Trato de suicidarse. -La profesora lo miro tratando de encontrar una pizca de mentira en lo que decía. Solo encontró una mirada triste. Yo le encontré en la torre norte de colegio, la mas alta de todas. La lleve a la enfermería, y ahora estoy aquí delante de usted dando el mensaje que me pidieron. –todo esto lo dijo tratando de mostrar algo de frialdad, pero en su corazón estaba destrozado. De verdad que le dolía que ella tratara de suicidarse, y mas si era Potter la razón.   
  
Puede irse Sr... Malfoy. Por favor cámbiese el uniforme después de que lo comunique lo mismo que me ha dicho al Prof. Dumbledore. -El solo asintió, dio media vuelta para salir por donde entro. Ante de que saliera de la habitación.   
  
¡Gracias!! –dijo el Prof. McGonagall. El solo asintió y le sonrío. Continuo su camino por los pasillos. Los demás estudiantes lo miraban mientras seguía su caminata hacía el despacho del Prof. Dumbledore. No le importaba lo que hablaban, en su mente solo seguía la imagen de ella llorando. Quería matar a Potter.  
  
No se había dado cuenta de que estaba enfrenté de la fea gárgola que da al despacho personal del director. Hasta que una mano lo jamaqueo llaman dolo. De esta forma salió de salió momentáneamente del sopor en que se encontraba.  
  
Joven Draco, esta bien -le pregunto Dumbledore 

En su mente le vino una estrofa de la canción que escucho en el ambiente por la mañana.

  
Quien mato tus manos, ato el deseo  
quien mato tu risa, mato tu dios  
quien sangro tus labios y tu credo  
porque lo permitiste ángel de amor 

Al ver que no le contestaba se preocupo y lo jamaqueo nuevamente. El miro a Dumbledore. Al verlo solo se le sobrecogió el corazón al ver aquellos ojos grises mirarlo con suplica y miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de perder algo preciado.  
  
Sigma por favor -le indico al momento que se abría la gárgola. Él no-tenia fuerza, solo lo siguió. No se dio cuenta, pero ya estaba sentado frente al profesor. Miro por toda la habitación, pudo ver libro en estantes, y el escudo de Hogwarts arriba de la chimenea. Dumbledore esta ya sentado detrás de un preciso escritorio el cual estaba lleno de pergaminos y otras cosas mas. Atrás de él se encontraba un hermoso fénix viéndolo detenidamente. Tratando de comprender lo que le pasaba a él.  
  
Dime que te pasa -rompió el silencio- Estas bien, y esa sangre en su uniforme. -al notarlo le pregunto. Gran parte del mismo tenia sangre en especial la camisa.   
  
Esta sangre es de Granger. -dijo sin miramiento- Trato de suicidase esta tarde -continuo tratando de mantener la compostura, mantener la fría mascara que usaba para esconder sus sentimiento- ya esta en la enfermería siendo atendida por Madame Pomfrey. Ya le informe a la profesora McGonagall y esta a su vez me pidió que le informara.  
  
Los dos guardan silencio por un momento. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.   
  
Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió a la chimenea. Llamo a Severus. Le pido que fuera a su despacho.  
  
Cuando llego al despacho se sorprendió al ver a Draco y mas la sangre en su uniforme. Era bastante y todavía se mantenía fresca. Las manos de él estaban manchadas. Draco solo miraba hacia un punto fijo del cuarto. Albus se acerco a Severus y se lo llevo a otra habitación mas privada.  
  
Que paso Albus? -le interrogo. El esta bien y esa sangre en el uniforme. Que paso?  
  
Una estudiante trato de suicidarse hace unas horas atrás y Draco fue quien la encontró y trajo a la enfermería. Te sorprenderás quien fue. La Srta. Granger. Hermione Granger. -su cara era de asombro. Nunca se espero eso.   
  
¿Cómo esta el?, -le pregunto, recordando la cara que tenia cuando entro al despacho.   
  
No me ha hablado mucho. Solo lo necesario. Supongo que te tiene mas confianza a ti que a mi y es por ello que no a dicho nada. Fue por ello que te llame. Necesito que hables con él y veas como es su estado anímico.   
Ok, hablare con el ha ver como esta, aunque juzgando por su mirada de tristeza no será muy fácil.

Figuras borrosas se formaban frente a ella. No sabia donde se encontraba. Escuchaba voces llamarla. Todo le daba vuelta. La oscuridad nuevamente la envolvió.  
  
Difusas imágenes se formaban a su alrededor. Hasta que una imagen se formo totalmente. Era primavera. Un lago se apreciaba, la bruma se disipaba lentamente, a medida que la luz del sol se abría paso con su luz. El olor a hierba recién mojada impregnaba todo el ambiente. Dos chicos con túnicas negras y adornos escarlata y dorados hablan tranquilamente sentado a la orilla del lago.  
  
Estas lista para el examen de encantamiento- tranquilamente le pregunto el chico que tenia a su mano derecha.  
  
Claro -respondió al acto la joven- Espero que tu salgas bien Ron.   
  
Por favor, con una maestra como tu Hermione -le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- claro que saldré bien.   
  
Por cierto, has visto a Harry -mientras miraba hacia el castillo- esta mañana no lo vi bajar a desayunar.  
  
No lo vi cuando me levante, ven no te preocupes -le tratando de reconfortarla con un abrazo- Sabes como es el, debe estar en la biblioteca estudiando. -ella mantenía la mirada hacia el colegio-  
  
Ron te digo que algo le esta pasando. Algo que no me quiere decir. -dijo tristemente mirando hacia el lago- el ya -fui interrumpida por el chico  
  
De verdad no te preocupes, cuidado que esta estudiando para estar a la par de su novia -al escuchar esto sonrío débilmente la chica- las cosas están cambiando un poco, solo eso. El esta bien.  
  
Todo cambio nuevamente, mas imágenes se formaron a su alrededor.  
  
La luna era cubierta por una nube que pasaba. Ahí estaba el, sus cabellos alborotados como siempre le daba un toque sexy. Aquellos dos luceros verdes esmeraldas, en los cuales se perdía cada vez que los miraba detenidamente. Le tomo la mano. En su cara podía apreciar una mirada triste, pero planeada. Algo no estaba bien se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Hermione, te tengo que dejar -su voz se escuchaba hueca, sin ninguna muestra de compasión- No puedo seguir mas contigo. -ella solo lo miraba tratando de comprender el significado de las palabras recién pronunciada- No quiero seguir mas contigo. Otra persona satisface mas mis necesidades -le termino de decir.  
  
Que?. Que me has dicho Harry? -fue lo único que pudo decir. - Así, no mas, me dejas y te vas. -ella lo miraba tratando de encontrar un indicio que era mentira lo que había escuchado- Quiero la verdad, Harry?  
  
Quieres la verdad, -le respondió sin asco- me canse de ti, y de que nunca te quisiste acostar conmigo. Eso es lo que paso y resulto mas fácil hacerlo con Ginny. Eso es lo que querías escuchar. -en su voz se escucho con algo de crueldad, ella solo bajo su cabeza, la movía de un lado al otro en señal de que no aceptaba lo escuchado - Ha, ante que se me olvide, ella esta embarazada. -No pudo mas y rompió a llorar. Ella callo al piso. El simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue. Ella solo escuchaba " me canse de ti, y de que nunca te quisiste acostar conmigo". Todo cambio nuevamente.  
  
Una hermosa mañana de verano, la brisa proveniente del mar trae el canto de las gaviotas. El murmullo de las olas al romper en la playa se escuchaba claramente. Sentada sobre la blanca arena se encontraba una joven contemplando el pasar de las aves. A lo lejos se distingue el sol, como majestuosamente se levanta de su letargo y comienza a bañando con sus rayos el cielo de la mañana.  
  
Ella se levante e inicia a caminar hacia la casa que se encontraba en la colina detrás de ella. La joven se detiene un momento y regresa la mirada para ver una vez mas el espectáculo del amanecer que estaba terminando. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro blanco como el marfil. Sus cabellos castaños se movían en una danza intrincada impuesta por la brisa que pasaba. En sus ojos castaños se podía ver la vitalidad que poseía por vivir.  
  
Nuevamente inicio la marcha así la casa. Adentro se encontró con un hombre joven. Ella lo abrazo y el la beso. Su rostro era difuso, al escucharlo hablar sintió mucho amor y cariño en sus palabras. Se despidió de él y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando se estaba cambiando, un suave beso en la nuca la hizo reaccionar. Lentamente se voltio. Instintivamente busco sus labios. Eran dulces, suaves y sobretodo cálido. Llenos de amor.  
  
!Sabes que te amo, verdad amor! -dijo el hombre mientras se separa de ella para tomar aire- Eres lo mas importante. Ella sonrío. Respuesta a lo dicho lo beso nuevamente, no sin ante jalarlo hacia la cama. Nuevamente cambiaron las imágenes.   
  
Una habitación se formaba frente a ella. El fuego en la chimenea era acogedor. El ambiente era festivo. Un árbol de navidad se levantaba imponente frente a ella. Todo estaba adornado exquisitamente. Con cuidado se levante del sofá en donde se encontraba sentada. Vestía un hermoso traje color vino con ribetes de plata. Estaba preciosa. Alguien la llamo.   
  
Un chico de diez se le tiro a los brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Mama, gracias -le dijo alegremente, su cara era felicidad total y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la habitación continua. Ella lo miro detenidamente hasta que salió. El cabello rubio como el sol, aquellos ojos grises como el acero. Se parecía tanto a alguien que conocía.  
  
Ella siguió a la habitación continua, pero no pudo porque entro un hombre joven con una bella dama a su lado la cual cargaba a un infante. El hombre tenia el cabello castaño claro un unos mechones rubio, sus ojos miel irradiaban felicitada, de fuerte contextura, alto, Hermoso. La joven dama también tenia el cabello castaño largo, era bella, el perfil europeo, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. No tan alta como su esposo.  
  
Mama en donde estabas, te hemos buscado por toda la casa - dijo mientras la besaba en señal de saludo- Por cierto aquí esta tu nieto para que lo veas -orgullosamente sonrío al verlo dormir dulcemente en los brazos de la mujer que había entrado con el. La piel rosada denotaba la vida que tenia. Suave, delicado. Una nueva vida.  
  
Tiene sus ojos- le dijo la mujer sin quitar un solo instante la mirada sobre el infante- Desea cargarlo -pregunto ofreciendo al pequeño.  
  
Por supuesto, querida -lo tomo con sumo cuidado y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. En ello llego un hombre mayor junto con otras personas mas. Un joven como de veinte años y una joven mujer con un acompañante.   
  
Era su esposo. Vestía una hermosa túnica negra, la cual contrastaba notablemente con el blanco cabello que adoraban su cabeza dando un toque sexy, todavía mantenía el cuerpo de joven aunque con un par de libritas de mas, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos grises, como los del pequeño. Solo que esto tenían un dejo de azul en el fondo. Eran bellos. La joven que los acompañaba llevaba un traje blanco con adornos en los puños de la manga de soles y lunas. El cabello domado en una trenza la hacia ver linda, el joven que la estaba abrazando llevaba una túnica blanca que hacia juego con el traje de ella. El cabello negro como la noche contrataba notablemente con la blancura de su piel rosada, y mas con el color de sus ojos azul hielo. Era una linda pareja de enamorados. En cuanto al joven de veinte año vestía una túnica azul eléctrico cual combinaba con sus cabellos rubios platinado. Joven lleno de vida. Una hermosa familia reunida  
  
Te vez adorable cargan dolo -decía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y abrazaba con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño- me has acordado cuando cargabas al padre del chiquito aquí presente. -los dos se sonrojaron- No es para tanto amor - le contesto ella ante de darle un beso.  
  
Todo se fue apagando hasta quedar oscuro totalmente.  
  
Dos personas hablan bajo en la habitación. El habiente estaba un poco tenso. En una de las camas de inmaculada sabanas se enconara una joven. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas y en el medio una mancha escarlata la adornaba.   
  
Como esta ella Pomfrey -le pregunto un poco nerviosa la Prof. McGonagall, mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella- Se pondrá bien.  
  
Si, Minerva, ella esta bien. Dormirá toda la noche y la tendré en observación un par de días -indico la enfermera al tiempo que tomaba una compresa fría para bajarle la fiebre- Me parece muy extraño que ella se tratara de suicidar.   
  
Si, no se que paso -mientras la miraba ya mas tranquila sujetando la mano- me parece que tiene que ver con el Sr. Potter -no pudo terminar la idea porque entro un hombre a la habitación.  
  
Vine lo mas pronto posibles. Minerva -la saludo-, Pomfrey estará bien -le pregunto el recién llegado mirando hacia la cama en donde ella se encontraba. Era nada mas y nada menos que el mas temido Profesor del colegio. Severus Snape. Dumbledore lo había mandado a llamar después de escuchar el mensaje de Madame Pomfrey de boca de Draco. Draco a su vez le había pedido el favor de que fuera a verla- Necesitas alguna poción para ella.  
  
Ella esta bien, solo que por la perdida de sangre no ha despertado aun. -el solo asintió- Ahora lo importante es sabes el porque ella intento lo que intento.   
  
Eso lo sabremos cuando ella despierte y este dispuesta a decir nos lo - dijo con un poco de pesar el Prof. Severus- Minerva creo que lo mejor es que fueras a descansar un poco. Te vez agotada. Desea que la cuide mientras descansa.  
  
No te preocupes, iré mas tarde, Severus. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento -respondió pausadamente  
  
Como quieras Minerva, sabes donde estoy -al tiempo que le apretaba en señal de simpatía el hombre. Hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la enfermería.  
  
Con paso lento caminaba hacia las mazmorras. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Como era posible que una de la mas inteligente y brillante alumnas se tratara de suicidar. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en realidad sino lo que había escuchado momentos ante de ir a la enfermería.   
  
Si, el sexto sentido no le había fallado. Draco, su mejor pupilo estaba enamorado, y si era de una gryffindor. Solo que no espero que fuera ella. La mejor amiga de Potter. La vida daba extraños giros y este uno mas de ellos.   
  
Tengo que hablar con el ahora -se dijo para si mismo- en que problemas te has metido muchacho. -termino de sentenciar mientras seguía su rumbo hasta su cuarto. 

Abrió los ojos. Está desorientada. con cuidado toca las sabanas que la cubre. No se puede mover mucho. Mira hacia donde están sus manos y la ve vendadas. También se da cuenta que tiene un hechizo inmovilizador. Nota que hay alguien durmiendo un poco mas haya de ella. Al aclarase mas la vista puede distinguir que esta en la enfermería. 

Al confirmar en donde se encontraba se sorprendió. Madame Pomfrey al ver que había despertado llamo inmediatamente a la Profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Dumbledore. Hermione después de mucho conversar de los profesores con ella. Contó el porque había tratado de suicidarse. La Prof. McGonagall se sorprendió al igual que el Prof. Dumbledore. Se decidió que ella permanecería unos días mas en la enfermería y además de ello tendría que asistir a un par de terapias con un psicólogo en el hospital San Musgo.

A los días reasumió nuevamente su vida cotidiana, pero aun así seguía en su corazón el pesar de lo sucedido... Solo dos cosa la inquietaba un poco. Las imágenes vista y quien la había traído a la enfermería. Lo de las imágenes no lo había contado a nadie por miedo a que la viera además de suicida, loca. Sobre quien la había traído, tenia una clara idea de quien había sido. Draco Malfoy... 

De verdad era el quien la salvo. Fue el. No lo podía creer. Su peor enemigo la había salvado de una muerte segura. 

Del día del incidente ya habían pasado un mes y todo era igual o no tan igual. Draco seguía molestando cuando estaba ella con Ron y Harry. Solo cuando ella no esta con ella no la molestaba sino que era un poco amistoso. En este tiempo se dio cuenta de que podía ser tierno como la vez que le regalo una flor. También amable y dulce. Era curioso verlo hacer estas cosas, pero lo empezaba a ver como un amigo. También era curiosos la sensación que le daba cuando ella esta junto a él en la biblioteca. Ese había sido el lugar en donde siempre se encontraban. Era algo cálido, diferente a cuando estaba con Ron o cuando estaba Harry junto a ella. 

Solo había algo que nunca habían hablado los dos. Era sobre la tarde del intento de suicidio. Ella nunca le había preguntado y el tampoco, pero los dos tenían que hablar sobre lo sucedido. 

El gélido frío de invierno azotaba las ventanas. Toda una tormenta se había formado afuera del colegio. Era una de las peores que podían recordad en la historia del colegio. 

El la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa para asegurarse que es llegara sin ningún problema. No le gustaba dejarla sola por los oscuros pasillos. Ella se despido y desapareció por el retrato de la doña que cuidaba la entrada. Inicio su caminata hacia su habitación en las mazmorras. Daba gracias a que se encontraba en ese lugar, porque era cálido. No tan frío como los salones. Frío era lo que hacia. Al caminar por el pasillo lleno de hermoso vitrales los cuales estaban cubierto de nieve y azotado sin compasión por el viento del norte. Escucho un ruido. Era rítmico como de respiración, al lo lejos vio algo moverse. La sangre se le helo. Sabia lo que saldría pronto. Necesitaba esconderse o desapareces esa era la mejor opción. Las pisadas que se escuchaban indicaban que se acercaba a él. Ya lo había olido. 

Era un Lonter. Una especie de lobo. Casi siempre estaban en manadas. Algo tranquilos son ellos. Solo atacan cuando se le provoca. Solamente eran peligrosos cuando estaban solos. Por cosas de la vida eran que estaban enfermos y pronto morirían. Lo cual lo hacia altamente peligrosos. Su carácter sencillo y protector se volvía agresivo. Necesitaban carne humana para poder sobrevivir. Sangre... Podía oler su sangre. 

Draco con sigilo empezó a retroceder tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Sabia que sus posibilidades de salir vivo eran casi nulas. Adentras de él había una armadura de caballero. Sin darse cuenta se dirigía hacia ella.

Un... dos... tres pasos dio y tropezó con ella. Callo haciendo un gran escanda lo. El lonter se dio cuenta y se dirigió a donde había escuchado el escanda lo. No solo el lonter escucho el escanda lo, sino también Hermione que aun se encontraba en la sala común. Ella tomo su capa y la vara. Salió de la sala común, no sin ante hablara con la Señora Gorda y decirle que fue a avisar a la Profesora McGonagall. 

Draco mientras tanto se encontraba en el suelo con un corte en el brazo derecho. Una gran cantidad de sangre salía. Encima de ello se había enterado la lanza de la armadura en la pierna derecha. En pocas palabra ese seria su ultimo día de vida. No le importaba eso. Lo que le importaba es que el lonter no había atacado a Hermione en el trayecto. En su mente curso un pensamiento triste -nunca le dije que la amaba, lastima.

El lonter se acerco rápidamente. Al verlo quedo impresionado con su belleza y comprendió porque no lo habían atrapado aun. Este era blanco como la nieve que cubría gran parte del país en ese momento. Los dos se miraron y en ese instante comprendió que no moriría sin luchar y el lonter comprendió que tendría que pelear por su bocadillo. Sin hacer muchos movimientos se reviso el bolsillo del la túnica en busca de su vara mágica y hay fue que se dio cuenta de algo. No estaba. No la tenia. Miro a su alrededor y vio en donde se encontraba. Debajo del Lonter. 

Maldición!!! - exclamo con ira. La sentencia había sido echada en contra él. Ahora si estaba seguro que moriría y de forma. Para este punto ya había perdido bastante sangre. Así que estaba viendo borroso.

Wingardium Leviosa!!!! -exclamo justo en el momento en que el lonter salto para atacar a Draco. Draco miro hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Le era familiar... Era Hermione. Ella mantenía levitando al lonter sin un solo instante quitarle la vista. Sabia que el hechizo no dudaría mucho tiempo. Se acerco a Draco al ver la gravedad de las heridas y la cantidad de sangre en el piso se preocupo. Lo llamo.

Draco -lo movió con cuidado por la gravedad de las heridas. Justo en ese momento el hechizo se deshizo. Ella lo miro. El animal la miraba con furia. Le mostró sus dientes. Se preparo y ataco nuevamente. Ella dio un salto a la derecha y lo esquivo. Viendo en donde callo ideo un plan. Estaba el animal cerca de un vitral. Draco trataba de enfocar y ver lo que pasaba. Maldición, espero que no le pase nada malo.   
  
VEN ACÁ, SI PUEDES ATRAPARME. ESTÚPIDO ANIMALEJO!!! -grito. Fuertemente apretaba la vara en su mano derecha. Si no se concentraba bien en realizar el hechizo será el fin de ellos dos. El animal nuevamente corrió hacia ella. Justo en el momento en que salto, sonó claramente en todo el pasillo   
  
EXPELLIARMUS!!! - un resplandor azul pálido salió de la vara golpeando de lleno al animal. El cual salió volando contra una de las ventanas haciendo la añicos. La gélida brisa entro por ella.   
  
Respiraba agitadamente. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Una maldición. Había realizado el explelliarmus. Estaba excitada e impactada. Lo había logrado. Miro hacia la izquierda y vio a Draco. Parecía no respirar.   
  
Por Dios!!! Draco reacciona. Mírame por favor -dijo angustiada. El abrió lentamente sus ojos. Ahí estaba ella. Podía ver las lagrimas asomarse. Ella lo miraba atentamente. El sonrío y con cuidado le limpio las lagrimas con la mano buena.  
  
No llores Hermione. No me gusta verte llorar. -dijo en tratando de aparentar normalidad. Tengo algo que decirte. Tal vez no sea el momento apropiado, pero... -un repentino ataque de tos le da. Siente dolor por todo el cuerpo. Ella da un pequeño grito espantada, la herida del brazo empieza a sangrar mas. Trata de parar la sangre. Rompe parte de su túnica y aprieta con fuerza la herida. Tiene que parar el sangrado. No quiere que muera.   
  
Calmante y no trates de hablar -le dice, al tiempo que ejercía mas presión en la herida.   
  
Te amo -es lo único que sale por su boca ante de caer inconsciente.  
  
Draco. Draco!!!! DRACO!!! -grito. En el pasillo se escuchaba a lo lejos pasos de personas. Ella lo abrazo. Yo también te amo -le susurra, el no la escucho.  
  
En ello llega la profesora McGonagall junto con otros profesores entre ello Severus y la enfermera Pomfrey. Al ver el desorden y el vitral roto se preocuparon mas. No se esperaban ver lo que había delante de ellos. Hermione los miro y se hecho a llorar.  
  
Severus se acerco al cuerpo de Draco. Respira -grito. inmediatamente Pomfrey entra en acción y se lo llevan a la enfermería. Hermione trato de seguirlos, pero la profesora McGonagall se lo impide lanzando le un hechizo para que durmiera.  
  
A la mañana siguiente. Ya todo el mundo sabia lo sucedió en la noche. Lo del ataque del Lonter hacia Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Cada casa mantiene silencio. Esto se le informo a los padres de ellos dos. Como tenia que ser el padre de Draco armo un gran escanda lo por lo sucedido. Casi lo sacan del colegio si no es por Severus que hablo con ellos y los calmo. En cuanto a los padres de Hermione hablaron con ella y al ver que estaba bien permitieron que siguiera estudiando en el colegio.  
  
Ron y Harry desde ese día no dejan a Hermione sola. Aludiendo que ella pudo haber muerto por culpa de Draco. En cuanto a Draco tampoco lo dejan solo ni un solo momento. Ya no se ven, pero en medio de las clases se pueden ver miradas furtivas de ellos.   
  
Hasta aquel día. Alguien decidió se el guardia de ellos.   
  
Sr. Malfoy y Srta. Granger necesito que se queden después de clases. -le dijo el Profesor Severus Snape. Ya estaban en su ultima semana de clases ante de las vacaciones de verano. Si no hablaban ahora no lo harían nunca.  
  
Si profesor -respondieron los dos al acto. Ron y Harry le preguntaron si necesitaba que lo espera. No querían que ella andará sola con él después. Ella le dijo que no se preocuparan, que estaría bien. Solo asintieron. Al terminar la clase los dos se acercaron al escritorio en donde estaba Snape.  
  
Digamos profesor. -le pregunto ella no sin antes dar le una sonrisa a Draco.   
  
Si profesor, diga nos de que desea hablarnos.- secundo el risueño. Las herida de él ya habían sanado completamente. Solo le quedaban las cicatrices en el brazo y en la pierna derecha.  
  
Necesito que me clasifiquen y organicen estos frascos que están aquí. Todos según el origen del material. -le dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y apareció la profesora McGonagall junto con una pequeña niña de nueve años.   
  
Estas listo Severus -le pregunto la Prof. McGonagall. Nos están esperando.   
  
Si, ya voy -respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -Chicos los dejare aquí por lo menos tres horas hasta que terminen mi asunto. Quiero todo listo para cuando regrese y no acepto ningún tipo de excusa -termino de decir.  
  
Ellos solo asintieron. En el pasillo Minerva y Severus hablaban.  
  
Estas seguro de lo que haces. Seguro que ellos dos se aman. -le pregunto Minerva. No me gustaría ver sufrir nuevamente a la Srta. Granger   
  
Ya lo creo. Hace ya tres meses del incidente. Los he visto mirarse como enamorados. Además también lo he visto tratar de comunicarse, pero no han podido por sus amigos que no lo dejan en paz ni un solo minuto. -respondió tranquilo.   
  
Espero que salga bien, lo que se que has planeado -le contesto. Siguieron su camino.  
  
En el salón ellos dos trabajaban en silencio. No habían hablado ni un solo momento. Draco la miraba detenidamente como ordenaba los frascos. En el ambiente se escuchaba una canción

Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor...  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor 

  
Hermione, no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida!! -dijo rompiendo el silencio.   
  
No, la que debería darte las gracias soy yo. No solo me salvaste la vida, la vez que trate de suicidarme -el la trato de interrumpir, pero ella suavemente le puso un dedo en la boca silenciándolo- déjame hablar. Si no que también me salvaste el alma. Diste lo que Harry destruyo. Amor... Suena ridículo, pero es la verdad. Así -no pudo terminar lo que iba ha decir porque era besada.  
  
Al principio la toma desprevenida, el beso era con cariño, el sabor de los labios eran dulce, tiernos delicioso. Cálidos. Ahí comprendió que el era con quien pasaría el resto de la vida. Ese era el calidez que sentía cuando estaba los dos junto hablando. Esa fue la calidez que sintió cuando beso a la persona en el sueño.   
  
Lentamente se separaron, ella esta sonrojada. El apenado. No se habían dado cuenta. Ella lo rodeaba por el cuello y el por la cintura. Solo se miraban uno al otro. Nuevamente se besaron esta vez fue las largo. Había pasión. Se exploraban mutuamente. Los sentimiento se unieron y hay fue donde comprendieron todo.   
  
Se amaban y eso le bastaba para continuar.  
  
Después de ese día las cosas no fueron iguales. Draco y Hermione decidieron que no le dirían nada a nadie hasta que regresaran de vacaciones. No quería que a él lo echaran de su hogar. Era una gran posibilidad y el no quería que ella fuera lastimada por los de su propia casa.   
  
Su amor continuo floreciendo por medio de las cartas que se mandaban y cuando regresaron al colegio en la biblioteca. Solo salió a la luz publica el día que Voldemort se decidió finamente a atacar a Harry. Ahí fue cuanto todo se destapo.  
  
Unos los felicitaron. En cambio en otros aumento los rencores.  
  
El tiempo sigue y ellos se casaron. Draco tuvo la familia que siempre quiso. Hermione encontró lo que siempre busco alguien que la amara para la eternidad.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hola muchachas!!! Tiempo sin estar aquí escribiéndoles. Esta historia es parte del fic UNA VIDA que todavía no concluye así que no se preocupen.

Mil disculpa por no escribir anteriormente. He estado ocupada con la tesis y las clases. Esto que tiene frente a ustedes es un sabado por la madrugada despues de haber visto Black Hawn Down. Por cierto muy buena la pelicula.  
  


Espero que le haya gustado la historia y sufrido igual que yo mientras la escribía.

Cuídense mucho. 

Sakura_Corazon. 

p.d. esta es una historia sin continuación. Todo los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivo dueño. Lo mismo que la canción utilizada Ángel de Amor que pertenece a Maná.

  



End file.
